1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chromatographic column for immunological investigation methods.
Such a chromatographic column is intended for separation methods for immunological determinations, in particular fluorescence-immunological, enzyme-immunological or luminescence-immunological investigations, in which the antigen-antibody complex form is separated from the free antigens not bonded to the antibody with the aid of the dry chromatographic column to which the liquid reaction mixture of the immunological determination is introduced, the antigen-antibody complex solution being measured extinction-photometrically.